


drowned in moonlight

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: “I tell my younger friends that no matter how I go, I want it reported that I drowned in moonlight, strangled by my own bra.” ~Carrie Fisher





	drowned in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Carrie Fisher's death, like so many other fics were written. Since the new movie is coming out soon, I figured this would be as good a time as any to repost it. 
> 
> Rest in Peace, Princess Leia.

Leia Organa Solo had spent her entire life devoted to the cause of freedom. The fight for freedom poured through her veins, burned in her blood. Her mother, her father ( _in days past_ ), her adopted parents, her brother, her sons and daughter.….all committed to helping those who couldn’t help themselves. 

She had faced down the minions of the Empire, stared down her own father and braved his torture. Her homeworld and all she held dear destroyed. The personal agony of galactic war. The loss of both of her beloved sons. 

Through it all, she held herself proudly, head tipped up high.

If nothing else, Princess Leia was a survivor. 

She awoke in the stars, drifting among galaxies and nebulas. There was no confusion, simply peace. Her bones no longer ached, her vision was clear, she stood straighter than she had in years. 

Drifting toward her across a bow of stars was a beautiful luminous woman, a face Leia recognized. Her gentle brown eyes, the stubborn bent of her lips, the way her head canted up as if in challenge to the rest of the galaxy.

It was a face Leia had seen every day in the mirror.

 _Well my dear, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you._ The glowing woman smiled as she floated to a stop before her. _I’m so happy to finally meet you._

_…Mother?_

_Yes, Leia._

_I…I never thought I would meet you. You died so soon._ Leia reached out a hand to touch Padme’s face. Before it connected, she drew back, confusion marring her face. _But…if you’re dead, how can I see you? Is this some sort of Force thing Luke’s always going on about?_

Padme’s smile dimmed, just a bit. _No, my dearest. It’s not a Force thing, as you put it._ She hesitated. _You’re dead. You died not long ago, peacefully in your sleep. At your funeral, you became one with the Force._

 _What about Han? Jaina? Allana? What about my family?_ Leia’s face twisted in anguish. There were only a few of them left; they’d already lost so many family members. She’d already had to bury her sons and her sister-in-law. Han and Allana would be heartbroken at her death.

Her mother’s gentle touch drew her back. _Leia, your family understands. Han misses you dearly but he knows you’re at peace. You were old, my dear, you have been through so much and loved so much. Your heart simply gave out._ Padme grasped her daughter’s hand and pulled her gently along. _Come, there are people who are waiting to see you._

As Leia floated after Padme, she looked back over her shoulder. Through the veil of stars, she caught a glimpse of her husband of so many years holding their only grandchild and comforting her. She blew them one last kiss before turning away and following her mother into the peace of the Force.

_We will meet again, my loves. No matter how long I have to wait._

_May the Force be with you. Always._


End file.
